


Charred

by Tauriian



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Death, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt, Memory Loss, Past Child Abuse, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriian/pseuds/Tauriian
Summary: Sam thought Tommy would be fine. I mean, he always was, wasn't he?
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Charred

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is probably super ooc because i dont watch Sam nor have i been watching any recent Tommy streams other than his last lore one. i just wrote this cause i thought it'd be interesting maybe

It’s not like Sam wanted to keep Tommy in there, in that prison cell. Of course he didn’t, he didn’t want to put Tommy through the same emotional torment that he went through to exile. But he signed a contract, and there was a security breach, so he had no choice. He promised himself he would solve everything as fast as possible so he could get that boy out of that cell and safely back at his hotel. He had to, if he wanted to protect Tommy. If he wanted to keep him safe from the man who hurt him.

So when he came back into the cell to retrieve Tommy three days later, he expected Tommy to be safe. Tommy was resilient, headstrong, and Dream wouldn’t kill him. Dream, in his own sick and twisted way, was too attached to Tommy to let him die. So the sight Sam saw when he entered the cell nearly made him stumble back into the lava himself.

In the middle of the room lay a burnt corpse. Scorched, black, and barely recognizable. Sam didn’t want to think about how Tommy barely looked like a boy anymore. He was evening missing his compass, which Sam assumed he lost in the lava. It added more salt to the wound.

Dream sat in the corner of the room, staring up at Sam. His glare held an emotion that he couldn’t begin to describe. His eyes looked bloodshot. 

“He’s gone.” Dream mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves. The ends were burnt off. His hands were scorched, too.

“Such a shame. You were supposed to protect him, weren’t you?” Cruel words coming from a cruel, scared child. Sam didn’t respond to the jab. Wordlessly, he picked up the scorched body, and walked out of the prison cell without taking a second glance at Dream. He could barely look at the body in his arm without feeling a little nauseous, and he’s usually pretty unphased at the sight of corpses.

It took Sam a while to get outside the prison, especially carrying Tommy. Going through water tunnels with a corpse is... not very fun, or convenient. He made do, though. 

Once he stepped foot on the first outside, he collapsed on the grass, gently placing the body in front of him. He sobbed over the corpse of a boy he considered a son. He was traumatized, defensive, he didn’t deserve to die. He was too young for it, and now he was a scorched pile of flesh and cloth.

No one would forgive Sam. He wasn’t even sure if he could forgive himself, and maybe he wasn’t worth forgiving. Yet he knew there were people on the server who would be happy. Happy about the death of a child who did nothing wrong. He would tell everyone soon, soon he told himself, but for now... for now he let himself cry over the body of his son as a gentle breeze flew by.

  
  


And then a week later, he was back guarding the prison. It was all he could do, now. The hotel was barren with no one to run it. Doing his actual job was the only thing distracting him from the emptiness he was feeling ever since he retrieved Tommy. He heard the bushes move, and he stood to attention.

“Who’s there?” He shouted out, eyeing around himself quickly.

“Hello?” A loud voice called back. Sam took a step back, his eyes widening. “How about you tell me where you are instead, dickhead?” 

Sam knew that voice. And when he saw him peer from around a tree, he knew those angry looking eyes, too.

Tommy. A transparent, ghostly Tommy. His eyes were white, and he was covered in burn scars.

Sam’s face lit up. Sure- maybe Tommy was a ghost, but he was back. He was okay. 

“Tommy!” He shouted, dropping his weapon. “You- You’re here!“ he started speaking as he stepped forward, his arms open. And then he realized Tommy nervously backing up, a look of confusion and discomfort spreading across his face.

Sam lowered his arms and stepped back, giving Tommy a puzzled look.

“Tommy?” He called to him in concern. Maybe the death shook him up, but that wouldn't explain why Tommy looked so… lost. Tommy’s ghost nervously fiddled with the compass around his neck for a moment before responding.

“I’m sorry, but... I have no fuckin’ clue who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed that lol anyway kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> i swear my favourite kind of fics are hurt/comfort idk why all of mine are just incredibly depressing


End file.
